Estaba Dormido
by MagiKQK
Summary: ´´Y la persona que le hacía sufrir estaba completamente dormida, respirando lentamente, apoyado parcialmente en el regazo del ninja.´´ Kurogane y Fye, un extraño momento de tranquilidad y cercanía, spoilers a partir del capítulo 126 del manga.


Estaba dormido.

Aunque lo cierto era que con el mago las cosas nunca se sabían a ciencia cierta. Pero, aparentemente, y después de lo que había pasado, Fye estaba dormido.

Kurogane estaba sorprendido. Cabía la posibilidad de que lo estuviera fingiendo, pero el ninja tenía la impresión de que era una respiración tremendamente regular y tranquila; si hubiera sido conscientemente voluntaria no hubiera resultado igual.

Él sabía que el mago nunca dormía así… y lo sabía porque él tampoco lograba nunca conciliar un buen sueño. Estaba acostumbrado a las guardias. Fye no hacía guardia, pero tenía un sueño muy ligero y frágil… y a menudo, Kurogane lo veía agitarse entre lo que parecían horribles pesadillas. Sólo parecía tranquilizarse ligeramente y dormir mejor cuando Mokona se acostaba a su lado.

Mokona no estaba cerca en ese momento. De hecho, estaba con la princesa, ocupándose de investigar dónde podía encontrarse otra de sus plumas, seguidas por el callado Shaoran. Kurogane había preferido salir en el turno de noche una vez que hubieran recogido información. Aunque más importantemente, se había quedado porque Fye tenía que comer. Sentir como la sangre abandonaba poco a poco su cuerpo no era una sensación agradable: se mareaba, se sentía cada vez más débil y sometido por el esbelto mago que cobraba una repentina fuerza cuando su cuerpo se adaptaba a las necesidades de un vampiro.

Sin embargo, Fye no usaba su poder… Kurogane notaba su agarre seguro y resistente, pero delicado a la vez, cuando él mismo le tendía su brazo para que bebiera. Fye no era partidario de beber de su cuello; prefería su muñeca. Seguramente porque era mucho menos íntimo y el mago parecía estar dispuesto a llevar una política opuesta a la que había llevado desde el inicio del viaje. Kurogane le estaba dejando su espacio. No sabía cuánto tiempo aceptaría la hipocresía y la estupidez del mago, pero mientras durara, bien estaba. Ni siquiera él era capaz de admitir lo mucho que le dolía esa actitud.

Y la persona que le hacía sufrir estaba completamente dormida, respirando lentamente, apoyado parcialmente en el regazo del ninja.

Lo suyo hubiera sido despertarle con presteza, quitárselo de encima y marcar distancia; no porque fuera lo que hubiera correspondido a su carácter, sino más bien porque era una respuesta adecuada a la forma en que Fye le estaba tratando. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente, y el mago no hubiera dicho nada.

Pero estaba dormido… y Fye no solía dormir así.

Estaba descansando y con una expresión de calma y aceptación en el rostro; a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Kurogane no lo sabía, sólo podía imaginarse el horrible sufrimiento de que alguien a quién había intentado proteger se hubiera comido en carne viva su ojo… Y recordaba perfectamente la penosa trasformación en vampiro que el rubio había sufrido, clavando sus uñas en los hombros del ninja mientras apenas lograba respirar bajo el dolor. Y luego estaba el pasado… pasado del que Kurogane hubiera estado encantado de saber… pero que obviamente Fye no pensaba confiarle. Si tanto recelo y tanta paranoia había forjado en el hombre de la siempre falsa sonrisa… no debía guardar muchos recuerdos amables.

Normalmente, Fye siempre se iba después de comer, o más bien era Kurogane el que le dejaba tras otra frase del mago que no era capaz de responder… otra frase de distancia, de hipocresía… Él no lo aceptaba. Pero esa vez… ninguno de los dos se había movido. Kurogane estaba un poco más debilitado que de costumbre, consecuencia de que Fye hubiera bebido más de lo que acostumbraba. Cuando los húmedos labios del rubio se alejaron de su muñeca, Kurogane había doblado su brazo y tapado con una venda la herida con presteza, mirando hacia otro lado.

Ni siquiera se había percatado de que Fye seguía junto a él en vez de marcharse. Debía haberse mareado bastante para no darse cuenta de que Fye había ido cerrando su órbita azulada y caído muy suavemente sobre su regazo, hasta apoyar cómodamente la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Eso había sido ya una hora atrás. Kurogane ya se había recuperado. Y sin embargo, ahí seguía Fye, principalmente porque el ninja no le había despertado. Sus piernas estaban dormidas.

Pero Fye también lo estaba.

Y Kurogane se sentía cerca, muy cerca… más cerca de lo que un Fye despierto le hubiera permitido jamás.

Era demasiada tranquilidad… Notó de repente la respiración acelerarse mientras que Fye se replegaba sobre sí mismo en el tatami, en posición fetal, clavándole los hombros en los muslos. Kurogane le observó por unos segundos gimotear casi imperceptiblemente en una horrible pesadilla. Después la mano que solía usar para sujetar su espada casi todo el tiempo se desplazó hasta el sedoso pelo de color platino, lentamente, con precisión.

Fye dejó de temblar.

Kurogane mezcló su mano entre su cabello, notando con la punta de los dedos el nudo del parche. Luego siguió bajando hasta la nuca, sin salir de la manta rubia, y presionó suavemente las yemas, en un extraño masaje.

La respiración de Fye se fue ralentizando, pero no llegó a recuperar su ritmo anterior.

Kurogane no supo cuánto tiempo acarició la nuca del rubio, pero cuando su mano se hartó, salió suavemente de su pelo y encontró reposo en lo alto de la espalda de Fye, sujetando su cuerpo en ademán protector.

Fye se estaba haciendo el dormido. Kurogane sabía perfectamente que trataba de pasar desapercibido, pero el mago había despertado, no sabía si por la pesadilla o por la caricia. Pero no se movió. Se quedó ahí, tranquilo, bajo el brazo de Kurogane, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas y el resto del cuerpo encogido sobre el cálido suelo. Para el ninja, la postura empezaba a resultar incómoda, pero trató de enfocarla como parte necesaria del entrenamiento para hacerse más fuerte.

Aunque Fye estaba despierto.

Pero Fye nunca había estado despierto así, tan cerca de Kurogane… sin tratar de huir. Así que Kurogane no se movió.

Cuando las puertas de la casa resonaron con la llegada de Sakura, Mokona y Shaoran, ambos despertaron.


End file.
